


It's Not Always Your Fault

by Star_Shine_Ocean



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I think I may be patton, Pattented, Self depreciation, TW: minor injury, They are, dad jokes, don't steal my jokes, i need to stop, it is only mentioned, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Shine_Ocean/pseuds/Star_Shine_Ocean
Summary: Logan and Patton won't let Virgil or Roman blame themselves when Thomas gets injured.





	It's Not Always Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this post https://thoselittlesandersides.tumblr.com/post/168184619026/virgil-trying-to-be-optimistic-well-at-least by @thoselittlesanderssides They are really talented and you should check out more of their stuff!

Virgil looks around panicked, meeting the other frightened gazes of his companions. He can feel his body shaking, and knows he’s seconds away from a panic attack, and from looking at the others, he can that tell they are too.

  
“L-let’s try and be positive,” starts Patton, but Virgil can see the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Yes, uh, optimism can really help right now,” Logan stammers, and Virgil can practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out how to fix this.

“Well,” Virgil ventured desperately wanting to help the other clearly shaken sides, “At least we aren’t dead.”

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose and the anxious trait can feel his stomach drop as Logic sighs out, “Virgil, no.”

Virgil shrugs, looking at the ground about to apologize, but before he gets a chance Roman starts giggling. After a few minutes he was full blown laughing, causing the other traits to do so as well. Patton was hanging onto to Roman for dear life, but neither was completely stable, so they both ended up on the floor causing even more laughter. Logan had slid to the floor and was trying to contain his laughter to no avail, and Virgil was hiding his giggles behind his hands as he slowly lost his composer.  
It took them a good five minutes to calm down after that little episode.

“So,” Roman started, “who would have though Sunshine over there could cheer us all up.”

Virgil blushed feeling a small sense of pride at making the others laugh, as Patton scooted over to him and pulled him onto the floor with the others. 

“There was a reason we needed to be cheered up,” Logan reminded, “And we should probably discuss it.”

And just like that Virgil can feel the dread pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

Virgil tugged his hood on and leaned into Patton, “Do we really have to talk about it?” Virgil whimpers hiding deeper in Patton’s side. He didn’t want to hear the others blame him for what happened today.

“It is important that we do,” Logan stressed, “I mean Thomas did nearly break his arm.”

“Yeah,” Roman huffs, “and whose fault is that.”

Virgil feels himself flinch and Patton wraps his arm around him tightly, “Roman we are not playing the blame game here kiddo. Even if we did, it would not be Virgil’s fault for us ignoring him.”

“You’re right,” concedes Roman, “I’m sorry, it’s my fault anyway. I should have never told Thomas to climb that tree.”

Virgil blanches at that, looking up at Roman in shock. The other two sides are taken aback as well, Roman usually had confidence galore and would never take blame for something even if it was his fault.

“I just said we aren’t playing the blame game!” implored the Patton, being the first to recover from Roman’s little outburst, “No one person is at fault here.”

“Besides,” chimed in Virgil as he fidgeted with his sleeves, “I should’ve been louder with my concerns. It’s rea-”

“And,” Interrupts Logan, earning a glare from the anxious trait, “I should have assessed the situation better. Again, we could have all done better, but we didn’t. We can learn from this mistake and be better.”

“I don-” Virgil tried again pushing himself away from Patton.

“Yeah!” Patton agreed, talking over the anxious trait and also receiving a glare, “We are all at fault. No one needs to go and blame themselves,” he says shooting both him and Roman pointed looks.

“But-” he tried again, sounding slightly desperate, even to himself.

“Virgil just stop, there is no way we are letting you blame yourself.” Roman declared.

“But it’s my job!” he yelled, finally losing his patience, “This is my fault! Roman you came up with the idea to climb the tree, Patton you made Thomas excited by the idea, Logan you made sure it was safe, but I-I was supposed to stop him from doing something stupid! You all did your jobs but I didn’t. Because of me Thomas now has a sprained wrist.”

“Why do you think it’s okay to blame yourself for everything?” questioned Patton sounding distraught, “this wasn’t just you.”

“Yeah!” cried Roman, “You told me it wasn’t a good idea, but I ignored you. How can you do your job if I won’t let you?”

“I-I,” Virgil stopped, perplexed. He hadn’t thought of it that way before.

“Roman Sanders,” Logan chastised, “You can’t just take all the blame either. That isn’t good, nor is it okay for you to tell Virgil he can’t do that then immediately do the thing that you told him not to do. Neither of you are permitted to take sole responsibility for this.”

Virgil watches Roman’s shoulders slump in defeat, as he chuckles, “Alright, Teach. If you say so.”

“I do say so,” states Logan, straightening his tie.

“Now that we have that all wrapped up,” Patton jested, rolling his wrist, “let’s go watch a movie!”

Virgil covers his mouth silencing his snort at the joke.

“Did-did you just make a pun about Thomas’s wrist?” sputters Roman.

“Maybe,” concedes Patton with a wicked grin, “Did it not land right?”

This time Virgil starts giggling as his face turns red from trying to contain the noise.

A groan comes from Logan, “Patton why must you do this.”

Virgil nearly jumps when Patton just points out Virgil’s obvious enjoyment of the jokes, “I think he likes them, but they may be getting out of hand.”

With that one last bad joke Virgil can’t contain his laughter anymore. Soon, the other sides are laughing with him again and he can’t help the tears that fall, but he knew that these were the good kind of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Send me prompts @seas-space-and-stardust on tumblr!


End file.
